


The Lies We Tell Ourselves

by angelus2hot



Category: Farscape
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aeryn isn't attracted to John. She's really not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lies We Tell Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Lies We Tell Ourselves  
>  **Fandom:** Farscape  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Crichton/Aeryn Sun  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Aeryn isn't attracted to John. She's really not.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word revolting on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Aeryn walked into her room aboard Moya in a complete huff. She was so angry she could spit nails. Not that she knew what that meant of course it was just something she had heard John say.

_John!_

She despised him. Everything about him she found revolting from the way he walked to the way he talked and everything in between.

And if her heart melted into the blueness of his eyes, her breath caught at the huskiness of his voice and her pulse quickened at his nearness... well, that didn’t mean anything. She was obviously coming down with something.


End file.
